whitefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Lykseth
Lykseth Like-Seth is a major character in Whitefall and the first son of Atarith and Delesi, as well as the older brother of Ashkil, Sirla and Kaily. Background Lykseth was born three years after Atarith cheated on his mother. Already from a young age he knew what his father had done, but he still looked up to him greatly and wanted to become like him. He took great interest in political and war affairs. When Sirla was born, he quickly taught her how to properly act like a Lady and tried to influence her to become a woman of honor and pride to her family name, but after she grew more distant he became more impatient with her as she wasn't worthy of the same respect he was given when she didn't uphold her duty to her Family and city. He works hard to please the officials, and wishes to get out of Highmere and join the Purge just like his father, but for now he's still restricted in Highmere as Captain and commander, despite having no war- experience he has read up on a lot of books of history and the laws of Velost Helshire, to the point he doesn't see the corruption and accepts things how they are. Personality Harsh and proud, Lykseth takes his job very seriously. He doesn't take kindly to failures and will often lash out at those who wronged him and he doesn't easily forgive. But overall, he tends to be calm and live up to his title and his name. He likes to discuss with his father and the other officials, but he's loyal to his family and will do anything to protect and keep them safe but tends to snap easily under stressful situations. Appearance Human Form Lykseth is a muscular and strong young adult. He has wild brown hair that reaches down his ears. He has a dull brown tunic rimmed with dark fur around the collar. Under it he has a light brown jumper that reaches down below the tunic in two cloths rimmed with white. His pants are black, and he has brown boots. His eye colors are deep yellow. Wolf Form Lykseth is a large and muscular brown male wolf. His fur is brown, and he has a beige mask, throat, underbelly and underside of tail as well as legs, and patch of light fur at the base of his neck. His eye brows and tips of ears are white, with a patch of white on his chest and toes. On his back starting from his neck is a brown marking that ends at the end of his spine and he has a dark brown tail tip. His fur is long, and he has a silky fur on the underside and rough on top. Special Abilities Not known yet Quotes To be added Trivia * Lykseth was the first character to be officially drawn and created for Whitefall. * His first name was Sethimias, but in 2014 it was changed to Lykseth.